


Welcome To the Freak Show

by AmieeYam6



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dark humor before death, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gore, Heavy Drinking, Isolation, Lesbian, M/M, Muder, Skin Removal, Stalking, Suicide, Torture, Vomit, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6
Summary: What happens when Klaus and his boyfriend, Jackson, just want to have a fun night at a carnival? Stalking, torture, gore, what could be funner? Oh, and dark humor before taking your last breathe. What more could you want?(Currently on hiatus.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning. Welcome to the Freak Show! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

 

**Introduction**

   Nikoli wailed loudly as she threw a decapitated head across the room, fear-stricken. She had just witnessed the murder of her neighbor. James, the old man, had been stabbed repeatedly in the sternum and throat, then decapitated with a chainsaw. Seventy two year old James who was so kind to her. Who had helped her move into her apartment nearly three years ago, who had comforted her after her father's funeral. He was dead, killed right in front of her...and she had done nothing to help him, nothing to save his life.

 

   Nikoli, the twenty eight year old woman, was trained in both karate and taekwondo. And yet, she had done nothing. Nikoli, who held a loaded gun ready to use. Nikoli, who had let her neighbor die because she was still scared to move. Nikoli screamed as the killer drew near, chainsaw in one hand and a butcher knife in the other.Nikoli snapped to her senses and ran in the opposite direction. She could mourne later, for now she needed to survive. 

 

  The woods. Trees, bushes, twigs and insects. The chirping of innocent crickets. And the crunching of leaves underfoot as Nikoli made a mad dash through the forest, trying to make her escape. A second pair of feet joined the chase. Nikoli ran faster. The threat of death ate away at her thoughts. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on running, living to see another day. 

 

   She tripped over something and fell face first into the mud. It had been raining just a few moment's ago. Hearing the footfall pass her, she stayed still, blending in with the earth. She lay still until she couldn't hear the footsteps, nor feel the vibrations in the earth. She scrambled to her feet. Adrenaline and hope were all she felt, tears pricing at her eyes. She only took two steps before something cold and strong wrapped around her neck. Nikoli barely had time to scream as she felt the flesh of her neck be torn into. Her vision grew dark. A deep voice called out to her.

 

   "Just be still, it will all be over soon. Just close your eyes and embrace your destiny. Sacrifices must be paid to our God."  Nikoli closed her eyes, just as he'd said. If escaping wouldn't work, death would have to do. Death smi

 


	2. On Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Jackson go to the carnival. Light fluff and flirtation between lovers. :) Comments and kudos always appreciated.

Klaus laughed at his pouting boyfriend. Jackson hadn't wanted to get off the couch to get something to eat. The two sat in the kitchen, Klaus on the counter and Jackson on a chair. "Can't we do something fun?" Jackson whined, arms crossed over his tan chest. A smirk played on Klaus's lips. "What do you want to do?" The elder of the two, realizing what his boyfriend was suggesting, smirked as well. "You, but not tonight, Let's go somewhere."

Klaus chuckled and closed his eyes, deciding to hum to himself to hopefully get his lover on his feet. To his approval, it did. Jackson wrapped his arms around Klaus's waist and picked him up off the counter. A small laugh escaped Klaus's throat as Jackson crashed their lips together. They pulled apart for air a minute later, smiles on their faces. Suddenly, Klaus's face lit up with a mischievous spark in his sea blue eyes. "I just remembered!~ There's a carnival going on. It ends Monday." Jackson looked at the smile on Klaus's face and nodded. 

"What's today? Friday?" Klaus shook his head. "Sunday. Carnival ends tomorrow Jacky." Jackson's grin grew even wider. "Perfect! Now we have something to do Klaus!" Klaus nodded excitedly. "Can I dri-" "Nope." "Then how will we get there?" Klaus pouted in his boyfriend's arms. "Give me the directions." Jackson gently set his lover on his feet and walked to his room. "Where are you going Jacky?" "To get my keys." Jackson spent a few moments looking over Klaus's attire. While Jackson wore a pair of blue jeans, a pink hoodie and navy blue tennis shoes, Klaus... Klaus had on a pair of black shorts and one of Jackson's tank-tops. With it being a cold November night, he knew it would be too cold for Klaus. "You should change into something warmer." Klaus nodded and followed his lover.

Jackson rifled through his closet. He threw a pair of blue jeans and a red hoodie at Klaus. Klaus caught the clothing before he got hit in the face. He stripped himself of his shorts and replaced them with the jeans. He slipped the hoodie on over the tank-top. Jackson grabbed his keys and phone, slipping them in his jeans pockets. Klaus pulled on a pair of light blue converse and looked at Jackson, who now stood leaning on the door-frame. "Ready? I want to get a good spot." Klaus nodded and followed as Jackson walked to the foyer and opened the front door. The couple exited the house and Klaus got in the passenger side of the car as Jackson locked the door to the house. 

Jackson sat in the driver's seat and put his key in the keyhole before turning the ignition. "Be my lookout." "Aren't I always?" Jackson smiled and pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the road. Klaus would tell him what turns to make and all that, so Jackson could relax a bit. "We're here!" Klaus happily shouted. Jackson found a parking spot fairly quickly. The two got out of the car and looked around.


End file.
